The Best Holiday Break Ever
by PercyXNico
Summary: I know... the title sucks. No lemons...clean. Warning: Male/Male Content. Summary: Nico is coming to Percy's house for the holiday break. What happens when Nico has feelings for Percy that he can't control? Does Percy fell the same way? Read to find out!


**Happy holidays to everyone! I hope you enjoy my Christmas present to you!**

**Merry Nico/Percy Christmas!**

**PART I We Wish You a Merry Christmas**

Tick, tock. The clock ticks as I wait very impatiently for the bell to ring. The bell to dismiss us for Winter Break. I am especially excited for this one because I will be spending it with Percy at his house. This means I actually get to celebrate Christmas. Because my past Winter Breaks were spent in the underworld with my dad, who doesn't do Christmas. This will be a very special Christmas. I think it might be possible that I sort of like Percy, but I try to convince myself that I am not gay. Also, Percy is going out with Annabeth. That [insert cuss word of your choice here]!

_RIIING__! _the bell sounded, dismissing us. I went and got my stuff and left. I went to the side of the school where no one goes. A perfect place to shadow travel. I shadow traveled into the Underworld, where I quickly went to my bedroom in the palace and packed most off my clothes, since I will be staying there for about two weeks. I was so excited!

I went and told my dad bye, and shadow traveled back up, right at Percy's family's apartment door. I felt anxious as I knocked on the door. "Nico's here!" I could hear Percy shout in his excited voice. And a few seconds later, he opened the door and smiled. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Hey" I responded" He led me into his apartment where Sally was standing in the kitchen, making something. I don't know what. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Hey Nico! How have you been?" She asked cheerfully.

"Hi Mrs. Blofis!" I called, "I'm doing fine."

"Good" she gave me another warm smile."You came here just in time, we're just about to decorate the tree. Paul went out and cut it down himself." She added.

"Cool" I replied enthusiastically. This is one of the only times I've seen a Christmas tree. They led me into the living room, where a box of ornaments was. All of them were all different shades of blue, with sand dollars. Figures. After decorating the tree with blue tinsel, we put the ornaments on. They even let me put the star on top! I felt so honored.

After that, we all went to some chinese food place for dinner. After that, we went back to the apartment. "Where am I sleeping?" I asked. Sally thought for a moment.

"I guess you can sleep in Percy's room. I'll find an air mattress you could sleep on."

"We could take turns sleeping in my bed," Percy suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed. We watched a movie for a while, and then me and Percy went upstairs to get ready for bed. I got a shower, got dressed and got in bed while Percy took his shower. Percy came in with no shirt on. Holy crap! His body was amazing! From his washboard abs, to his toned biceps. He climbed into bed.

"Night" he yawned.

"Night." I replied.

The next days were just preparing for Christmas (lights, shopping, etc.). I was getting signs that he liked me. Every time he saw me, he smiled, and he was so nice to me. But I can't get my hopes up though. It's probably just me.

It was finally Christmas Eve night. Me and Percy were watching 'Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer' (He insisted). We finally got in bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Percy jumped out of bed. He rushed downstairs to see presents under the tree. Apparently, 'Santa' still visits him. I sat down next to him at the skirt of the tree. As I was looking under the tree, I noticed I got presents too. I felt so at home. Percy opened all of his presents first. Including an iPod Touch, money, and the present I got him, which was a Visa gift card ($25). I opened mine next. I got an iPod touch as well, I was happy because that way me and Percy could Facetime each other now. (If you don't know what that is, it's video chat with your iPod.) I can't believe that 'Santa' spent so much money on me!

Me and Percy played with our iPods for a while while we ate breakfast. Which was blue scrambled eggs, bacon, and of course, blue pancakes.

Percy and I went up to his room. He shut the door. We watched 'Frosty the Snow Man' Apparently, Percy just_loves_Christmas cartoons. We sat and watched the whole movie. As the credits rolled up the screen, Percy put his hand on my knee and looked over at me, "Nico, I need to tell you something." I glanced at his hand on my knee, and quickly looked back up. "Annabeth has been busy building on Olympus, so I only like her as a friend. What I'm trying to say, Nico, is that I have a huge crush on you. I know it's wrong, but I do, and I can't control it and..." He kept yammering on about how it's wrong and such until I finally smashed my lips into his to get him to shut up. I pulled away. "So you like me back?" He asked. I giggled.

"Percy, I've had a MAJOR crush on you for like a year now. You don't know how happy I am!"

"Great," he grinned, "Now I can give you your present from me." He pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to me. I unwrapped it and opened it up. It was a necklace with a chain of silver. On it was a black tidal wave design made from obsidian. He pulled an exact same one that he was wearing from under his shirt. "I had some of the Hephaestus kids forge them. It's not too corny, is it?" I put it on and hugged him.

"I love it. Thank you so much Percy." This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
